Love Sick
by Half-BeastUriko
Summary: Yumi becomes sick, and what she has, nobody can treat. Does X.A.N.A have something to do with this? How is Ulrich taking the bad news? As time goes by, it only gets worse. Read to find out what happens! R&R please! Pairings: YxU, JxA, OxS chap7 comin soon
1. Chapter 1

Well, I got a few notices from a couple of readers, so I went back and tried to fix the problems. I did the best I could. Sorry for the inconvenience. (I can't spell worth crap, I know...that's why I'm having trouble with my grade in English right now.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**At School**_

"Yes! Finally! Spring Break is here at last!" Odd jumped out of his seat yelling the second after the bell had rung, dismissing all the students from their classes to enjoy the week they had off and the weekends that followed along with it. Jeremy had decided to head back to his room with Aelita to continue his work on the Anti-virus that would separate her from X.A.N.A Odd and Ulrich were out playing more tricks on Sissy and Yumi had just disappeared after everyone had left from class.

_**Back at Lyoko**_

The aura around the tower changed from a light blue to a blood red, signifying that the tower had been activated. The pulsations that it gave off trailed away from it and through the wires connected to it, the pulsations growing ever stronger by every passing second.

_**Jeremy's Room**_

"Wow...we've made a lot of progress today. If we keep going at this rate, we won't have to worry about X. A. N. A for very much longer!" Jeremy announced as he got up from his spot in front of the computer to stretch his limbs. "Yes. And then we can continue living in peace. No more having to go back to Lyoko..." Aelita faked a smile to Jeremy as he sat down beside her. "I'm so happy..." She told him as he smiled back at her, which quickly faded from his wary face.

"You know, Aelita. I know how it feels to lose something of importance...but you should also know that Lyoko isn't your only home now, and that you have friends here who care a lot about you. So, please don't be too sad about it..." Aelita looked at him with a shocked look on her face, which faded to a smile again, but this one was real. "Thank you, Jeremy..."She kissed him on the cheek, making him blush a deep red, "U-uh...um...heh...you're w-welcome..." he replied with a grin.

_**Meanwhile, in front of the cafeteria...**_

"Hey, Ulrich. Where do you think Sissy's hiding this time? We can't pull any tricks if there isn't anyone to pull them on."Odd asked his brunette friend as they seated themselves upon the steps of the cafeteria steps outside.

"How should I know? It's not like I'm psychic or anything, Odd..." Odd patted him on the back playfully, smiling. "Well, Ulrich. You are a Sissy magnet after all. Everywhere you go, she seems to be right there behind you, following you the whole way." Ulrich glared at him, but as luck would have it, Odd seemed to be right about the 'magnet' comment, because here came Sissy...

"Oh! Hey Ulrich! Where's Yumi? Oh. That's right! I seem to recall seeing her hanging out with William yet again." Ulrich glared at her, the jealousy building up inside of him. "Shut up, Sissy!" She smiled deviously, satisfied of his reaction. "I believe I saw them heading towards the park...well, whatever. See you later, Ulrich-dear..."She waved flirtingly to him as she had walked off. Odd looked at Ulrich as he did his usual sulking whenever he got jealous, by laying his head down on his arms that were propped up by his knees which he held close to his chest.

"So, how about it, Mr. Romance? Wanna go see what's up with Yumi and William?" Odd asked him, a bit jokingly. Ulrich shook his head, getting up from his spot on the steps and placing his hands in his pockets, heading back towards the boys' dorm. Odd placed one of his hands on his forehead as he looked down towards the ground, shaking his head disappointedly, "Man...those two are really starting to give me a headache with all this lovey dovey stuff..."

At the Park

William looked over at the black-haired beauty sitting in the swing beside him. Noticing that he was staring at her, she looked up to him smiling. It looked to him as if her cheeks were a bit flushed, so he knelt down far enough so that they were eye to eye to see her better. Her cheeks were indeed flushed, but she also looked weak and tired.

She looked at him confusedly as he placed the backside of his hand flat on her forehead, a serious, worried look placed upon his face, replacing the smile that once occupied it before hand, "You seem to be running a bit of a fever. You know you shouldn't be out running around like this when you're sick..." She looked down towards the ground avoidingly and let out a soft sigh, "I'm...sorry, William. But I have to go now..."

She stood up off of the swing and began to walk off. He reached his hand out towards her, "Yumi..." His hand dropped back to his side, sighing after she disappeared off down the sidewalk.

_**Jeremy's room**_

Jeremy typed frantically on his computer as Aelita began dialing numbers quickly into her phone...

_**Down the hall from Odd and Ulrich's room**_

He picked his phone up from out of his pocket, placing it up next to his ear as he pressed the talk button, "Hello?" "Odd!" "Aelita? What's up?" "Odd! Go find Ulrich! X.A.N.A has activated another tower! I'll try and get a hold of Yumi!" "All right! But I don't think finding Ulrich will be that hard, after all, he did only walk off when he heard William's name!"

He hung up his cellphone as he reached the door to their room, placing it back in his pocket. He threw open the door and looked towards Ulrich who was laying down sulking on his bed, "Hey, Romeo! Come on! X.A.N.A's activated another tower!" He glared at Ulrich as he rolled over on his side. "So, that's the way it's gonna be then? Fine!" He yelled as he dragged Ulrich out of his bed by his arm.

Ulrich let out a yelp as he fell to the ground and then jumped onto his feet, rubbing his head. "Hey! Lay off, all right?" "I would if you would listen and quite blocking me out! Come on!" And without any more hesitation, he took Ulrich by the arm and began to drag him off down the hall.

_**At the factory**_

Ulrich was the first to grab one of the dangling wires and slide down off of the platform above down in front of the elevator. Odd came soon after and stepped into the elevator next to him. He pressed the button on the elevator wall next to him after Odd had made his way inside, causing the doors to shut and the elevator to come to life.

It began to head downwards, towards the super computer where Jeremy was currently located. The elevator stopped and the doors reopened. Jeremy looked towards the two who were still standing in the doorway of the elevator, "All right you guys. Head down to the scanner room, and quick. Yumi and Aelita have already been transferred and are making their way towards the activated tower now."

The two of them nodded and they stepped back into the elevator and pressed the button once again, making it go further down to the scanner room. The doors once again reopened and they stepped out into the room and headed to their respective scanners. Jeremy came up over the intercom as they stepped into the machines, "Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Ulrich. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Ulrich." He typed furiously on the keyboard, "Virtualization."

_**Inside Lyoko**_

Once their bodies had virtualized in Lyoko, they fell and landed on the ground a couple of yards away from the tower that Yumi and Aelita were heading towards. Jeremy came back up over the intercom, "Yumi and Aelita are about 5 feet ahead of you. I'm materializing your vehicles now." Suddenly, Ulrich's motorcycle and Odd's overboard materialized themselves in front of the two boys.

They both boarded the two machines. "All right. There are three tarantulas guarding the tower and a swarm of wasps heading in your direction at 30 degrees north east from your current position." Ulrich looked towards Odd, who already knew what he was going to say.

"All right. I'll take care of the wasps, and you can go help Yumi and Aelita. Don't worry, I got your back." He smiled and flew off towards the swarm of wasps which were very quickly coming into view. Ulrich put the petal to the metal and took off into Yumi and Aelita's direction.

"Yumi...Aelita, Ulrich is on his way now. Odd is taking care of a swarm of wasps. Go ahead and head for the tower." "Right." As they reached the tower, the three tarantulas took their aim and began to shoot. Yumi retrieved her fans from her side and blocked the laser blasts that came from the cannons they had for arms. Aelita looked back and smiled, "Ulrich!" Yumi looked back after blocking another blast from one of the monsters and also smiled as Ulrich came up on his bike and stopped next to her.

"Thought you'd need some help." He smiled at Yumi and then looked to Aelita, "Need a ride, Princess?" Aelita nodded and jumped onto his bike. Yumi looked towards the tarantulas again, the smile fading. "I'll take care of the monsters while you get Aelita to the tower." Ulrich nodded and took off for the tower as Yumi threw her fan at one of them, making a perfect cut across the symbol on its head, and taking it out with one hit, but before her fan could reach her, the second one shot at her and hit her in the back. She flew through the air and landed face first into the ground. She struggled to get back up, wobbling about for a few seconds.

Ulrich, after dropping Aelita off at the tower, looked back towards Yumi just as another one took a shot at her and she blocked it with her fan, knocking it out of her hand, "Yumi!" He ran over to her just in time to block another blast from the third one with his sword, "You all right?" She nodded towards him as she summoned back her fan using her telepathy, "You can have this one, I'll go for the other one." He nodded and charged at the one he had blocked before, "RAAAAHHH!" He readied his sword for the attack, but just as he was about to jump up to attack it, he was hit by a laser from the one Yumi was supposed to take care of.

He flew back and landed hard on his back onto the ground after taking the hit in the chest. "Hey, Yumi. I thought you said you were gonna..." He sat up and looked towards her, but she was lying unconscious on the ground, the tarantula she was supposed to be fighting standing over her, charging its beam, getting ready to shoot. "Yumi! No!" He cried out just before he was hit by another hit from the tarantula he was fighting and was devirtualized.

Aelita had already entered the tower by this time and was rising towards the second platform in the tower to deactivate it just as the other tarantula had shot Yumi, devirtualizing her as well.

She placed her hand on the screen that appeared before her and her name appeared on it. It then disappeared and the word Code appeared next. She typed in the word "Lyoko". A few seconds later, the data that filled the tower all fell towards the dark abyss below, disappearing from view. "Tower, deactivated."

_**Back in the scanner room**_

Odd walked over to Ulrich's scanner just as the door opened and Ulrich had stepped out helping him out as he tried to stand up straight. Not too soon after, though, Yumi's scanner opened. Both of the boys ran over to it as they saw her lying unconscious in the machine. Ulrich knelt down beside her and began to shake her gently, "Yumi? Are you all right? Yumi!" "Is she okay?" Ulrich shook his head, "Lets hurry and get her to the infirmary, fast." Odd nodded, following as Ulrich picked her up and began to head to the elevator...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All right. There...done...now I can go back to working on the rest of the story. Sorry about that. I feel like such an idiot...Oh well. Back to writing more. Laters! Oh! And, don't forget to leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I was told it was just a little too...scrunched...together. So, I tried to make it a little more spaced, but not too spaced. And I can't really figure out where the stupid spelling check thing on here is, so I can't respell a misspell. Sorry. So, if you come across a misspelled word, than just imagine it spelled correctly. After all, I hate English... Mrs. Nolan is way mean...I think I failed that essay she told us to do...turned it in a week late...Sigh Oh well...here's the second chapter. Third coming up soon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the Infirmary**_

"Now tell me again how this happened..." Dorothy looked towards Odd and Ulrich who were trying to tell her what had happened. "Well, see, we were just walking around the school and she just suddenly passed out." She looked cautiously at the two boys, feeling they weren't telling the whole truth.

Sensing that she was becoming suspicious, Ulrich took over, "She told me she hadn't been feeling well, though...just before she had passed out. We had told her to sit down and rest for a bit, but she said not to worry about it and we kept on walking. Then, she suddenly just passed out. Odd and I were the only ones around, and we couldn't just leave her there to go get help, so we brought her here ourselves."

She gave Ulrich an awkward look and then turned towards Odd, who quickly reacted with a quick nod. She walked back over to Yumi, who was passed out laying on one of the small beds in the room, and placed her hand flat on her forehead. "Hm...It seems her fever has died down. As far as I can tell from this point, she will be fine. But we won't know until she regains her consciousness. The heat may have just overwhelmed her, being as hot as it was today, or it could be related to stress. Either way, I'm calling her parents and letting them know about this..."

The two boys looked to each other with a small smile of relief, knowing that Yumi should be okay now. Dorothy spoke up towards them as she reached the door leading to the hallway, "It seems that somebody thought it would be funny to hide the cord to my phone, so I can't use mine. I'm going to the office real quick to use one of the other phones to call her parents. Will you two watch her for a few minutes until I get back?" They both nodded and she walked out of the room, the door closing quietly behind her.

Odd looked over to Ulrich with a bigger smile on his face, "Well, I guess it was just a false alarm! Guess there isn't anything to worry about after all! Yumi's going to be fine." A familiar voice interrupted their small conversation, "What happened?" They both turned towards the voices direction, suprised, "Yumi!"

Ulrich was the first to reach her as they raced to her side from the other end of the room. "Hey guys...what's all the fuss about?" She asked in confusion as she sat up in the bed, looking back and forth at the two on either side of her. "Nothing much, all except for the part where after we deactivated the last tower and you were dematerialized, we found you laying unconscious in your scanner."

"Well, that explains why I'm here in the infirmary, but where are Jeremy and Aelita?" Odd was the first to answer that question, "Jeremy and Aelita are back in Jeremy's room trying to see if you passing out in the scanner has anything to do with X.A.N.A." Ulrich nodded to Yumi as she looked to him for confirmation.

Dorothy came back in a few seconds later, heading straight over to Yumi's side as she noticed that she had awakened, "It seems your awake now. Well, I've called your parents. They'll be here shortly to pick you up. My suggestion is to go home and get plenty of rest. You should be better tomorrow." She looked towards the boys and smiled at them, "And you two should head back up to your rooms. Its getting late and you must be tired. She'll be fine now. Go on..." She lead the two of them out of the room and closed the door behind them gently.

They both looked at each other with a small smile and then looked down the hall. Ulrich looked back at Odd before they began to walk again as he pulled out his phone, though, "I'll call Jeremy and give him and Aelita the heads up." "Right..." Odd began to walk as Ulrich slowly followed behind, pressing buttons until he came across Jeremy's number and pressed the talk button, putting the phone up to his ear.

_**Jeremy's room**_

Jeremy's phone suddenly went off, making him jump slightly. "Yeesh...talk about unexpected. Can you get that please, Aelita? My hands are kind of tied at the moment..." He continued typing on his computer, entering in more codes and formulas into his computer.

She picked up the phone and pressed the talk button, placing it up to her ear, "Hello?"

"Aelita?" Ulrich's voice sounded over the other end. "Ulrich! How's Yumi?" She asked quickly, a bit of worry sounding in her voice. A small laugh came from Ulrich's end as Odd took the phone from him, "Hey, Aelita! Yumi's fine now. Her parents are going to come pick her up." She let out a sigh of relief, "Phew...that's good." More sound could be heard from the other end again as Ulrich reclaimed his phone and began to talk into it once again, "Hey. We'll be right up. See ya there." A click could be heard as he pressed the talk button once again, ending the call.

Jeremy took a break from typing after putting in a couple more codes, turning his chair around to face her with a questioning look on his face. "So? What was up?"

She looked back at him with a smile on her face, "It was Ulrich and Odd. They had just left the infirmary and are heading over here now. They said that Yumi is okay now." Jeremy let out a sigh as he leaned back in his chair, "That's a big relief..."

Just then, the door to the room swung open and Odd and Ulrich came bursting in, gasping for breath. "Aw man! I almost beat you that time!" Odd slumped down on Jeremy's bed, whipping the sweat from his forehead as Ulrich leaned against the wall with a smile on his face. "Told you I'd beat you." Aelita let out a small giggle at the two, making the two of them laugh as well.

Jeremy interrupted as he cleared his throat, " Um. I hate to interrupt this great conversation, but I'd just thought I'd let you know that the super scanner hasn't picked up any sign of an activated tower anywhere on Lyoko." Aelita looked over at Jeremy, the smile on her face fading, "Jeremy...what if X.A.N.A has found a way to avoid the detection of the super scanner? Maybe there's a bug or something? I mean, it's happened before." He nodded at the suggestion. "Yes, you're correct, but I've already scanned the area time and time again, and still have found nothing. And besides, we deactivated the tower, so how could this be any attack?"

"Well, Mr. Einstein...We already know that X.A.N.A is able to activating more than one tower. It's happened before. What if Aelita's right? What if he's found a way around the scanner?" Jeremy let out another sigh, but this one was more of a frustrated sigh. "All right...all right...we can head over to the factory tomorrow and check Lyoko ourselves...if there is, in fact, another activated tower, than all we have to do is deactivate it."

They all nodded in agreement before Ulrich spoke up, "We can leave right after breakfast." "All right than. It's settled." Jeremy stated as he saved what he had been doing just a few minutes ago before closing everything on his computer and shutting it off for the night.

Ulrich and Odd waved good-bye as they walked out of the room and started heading back to their rooms for the night, "See you guys tomorrow! They're having waffles for breakfast in the morning! Yes!" Ulrich laughed quietly towards him, "Odd, you really are hopeless."

Aelita looked back towards Jeremy, blushing a light pink, "So...I guess I'll...see you in the morning?" Jeremy saw her blushing as he looked towards her, making him blush as well. "Um...yeah..." Aelita leaned over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Goodnight Jeremy." She began to blush a deeper red as he slowly mumbled 'Goodnight'. They waved to each other until she had reached the stairs, which weren't too far away.

He walked back into his room, holding his cheek as he fell back on his bed, blushing an even deeper red than before. "Wow..." A big smile played across his face as that moment played again and again in his head. "Aelita..."

_**Yumi's house**_

She picked up her phone as it began to ring on the small table next to her. She clicked the talk button as she slowly brought it up to her ear, hearing Ulrich's voice on the other end, "Ulrich?"

"Yumi! Hey...um...I thought I would just call to let you know that we're going to the factory tomorrow after breakfast." Confusion once again placed itself upon her face, "What for?" She could hear him sighing on the other end. "Well, we think that X.A.N.A may have something to do with you passing out in the scanner. Nothing showed up on the super scanner, but we think that he may have found a way to get past the scanner's detection. So, we're going to Lyoko to check for ourselves."

She sat up in her bed, "I'm coming too then." "But what if you pass out again?" "I won't go onto Lyoko than...I'll just stay with Jeremy. But I'm still coming, either way." "All right then...Meet us at the sewer entrance after breakfast, kay?" Even though she knew he couldn't see it, she nodded, "All right than. See you there." She clicked the talk button again, ending the phone call. She placed her phone back down on the small table next to her bed and laid back down, having trouble getting back to sleep due to the thoughts that kept popping up in her head from the conversation...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, hope you liked it...its the best I could do for the moment...it seems that I've either come down with a slight cold or my allergies are really getting to me and I can't think straight...especially when I get piled with work on the first day back to school...and I thought my freshman year was tough...


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I've been thinking about this all of last night and all of today, and I've figured out what I'm going to do with chapter three, so here it is...hope you like it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In the Cafeteria**_

Odd was finishing up his last waffle as he looked over to Ulrich, who was still sitting there playing with his food, which he had been doing for the past 15 minutes. "Hey...are you gonna just sit there and continue playing with your food or what? If you don't want it, I'll gladly take it off your hands!" Odd smiled at him as he took his silence for a yes and slid Ulrich's tray in front of himself.

As Odd began to chow down on the extra food, Aelita looked over towards Ulrich on the other side of the table, " Urlich? Are you all right? You've hardly said anything all morning and you didn't eat any of your food. Is something bothering you?" He looked up, a bit startled, "Um...not really. Just not hungry, that's all. And there really isn't anything to talk about, so..."

Odd interrupted as he asked if Jeremy and Aelita were going to finish off their own food, in which they let him have it in the end, not being that hungry themselves. The rest of breakfast was silent, except for Odd chowing down on everyone's food. After he had finished though, they all began to head out towards the sewer entrance...

_**In the sewer**_

Ulrich let out a slight sigh as he jumped off of the ladder upon reaching the last few steps, the other three following close behind him. He had half expected Yumi to be here this morning, but then again, 'maybe it was for the best that she hadn't come...' he thought to himself.

They all grabbed their skateboards and scooters and began to make their way through the many long tunnels that lead to the factory. After making their way there, they put up the contraptions and began to head up the ladder and out onto the large bridge that lead right into the factory.

_**At the Factory**_

Jeremy and Aelita were the first to reach the cables that hung from above, grabbing onto them and swinging down to the elevator below. Odd and Ulrich followed soon after, landing behind the other two. They all slowly walked inside and Odd pressed the button, activating the elevator and making the door close.

The elevator began to move downwards, stopping as it reached the super computer. The door reopened, revealing Yumi awaiting them all. Ulrich's eyes widened in suprise, "Yumi? I thought you had stayed home!" "Well, I got tired of waiting for you all, so I just headed on over here to the factory. Hope you don't mind too much." She smiled towards Ulrich and the others.

Aelita walked over to her with a concerned look on her face, "But you should be at home resting...why are you over here?" "Well, its kind of boring back at home, everybody gone for the day and all, and I feel fine today." Jeremy and the others all looked at each other and nodded. "All right then. You three head down to the scanners and get ready to transfer to Lyoko." Jeremy told them as he walked over to the computer screens and keyboard, sitting himself in the chair in front of it.

They all did as they were instructed and stepped back into the elevator as Yumi waved good-bye to them, the doors closing after Ulrich had pressed the button to activate it. They all headed down to the scanner room and stepped out towards their respective scanners after the elevator stopped and the doors reopened.

"All right you guys. We'll start off in the ice sector. Once you've checked all the towers, go on ahead and head to the next region." He typed up the information on the keyboard, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita's digital pictures appearing on the screen. "Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Aelita. Scanner. Virtualization."

_**On Lyoko**_

The three of them materialized and landed flat on their hands and feet in the ice sector, just as they were informed before. "Okay. The first tower should be just ahead of you. It really isn't too far away." Jeremy told them over the intercom. "All right. We're on it." Odd nodded and the began running towards the tower, Ulrich and Aelita following close behind...

_**Back at the Super Computer**_

Jeremy turned in his chair to look back at Yumi, who was standing behind him looking over his shoulder, "Yumi. If you don't mind, could you go to your scanner? I'd like to run a scan. If there is something wrong with you, like some kind of virus, than the scanner should be able to pick it up." She nodded and walked over to the elevator, repeating what Ulrich had down, heading down to the scanner room.

She walked towards her scanner as the elevator reopened once more, pausing for a few seconds before she had, something not feeling right. Jeremy came back up over the intercom once more, "Don't worry, Yumi. You won't feel a thing. It'll sort of be like going to Lyoko, but not exactly."

Feeling a bit more reassured, she stepped into the scanner, getting ready for the scan. A second later, the door closed and she stood there waiting. "Kay. Ready Jeremy..." Suddenly, the scanner began to start and she was lifted from her feet, the scanner scanning her body as she lifted up...

Jeremy stopped as his eyes widened in horror as the transfer data came up on the screen and Yumi's picture appeared on the screen. The virtualizing process had begun to start and he had nothing to do with it...nor could he stop it.

_**Meanwhile, in Lyoko**_

"Jeremy! X.A.N.A's attacking again! There are monsters everywhere! It's like a huge army!" Odd yelled out as he backed up towards Aelita and Ulrich, his arm held out and ready to shoot an arrow at the monsters circling around him.

Jeremy came up over the intercom, "What's worse, I think he's taken over the transfer controls and scanners. Yumi's being transferred to Lyoko as we speak!" Ulrich glared at the monsters around him, "WHAT! I thought she wasn't supposed to come here!" "Well, I was running a scan to see what may have been wrong with her, and...well..."

They were interrupted as Yumi began to materialize a few feet away from the huge army surrounding the group, dropping to the ground on all fours and struggling to get up. "Oh...my head..." She held her head as she stood up straight and looked straight at all the monsters surrounding the group. "Ulrich!" She cried out as she saw Ulrich and the others in the middle of the circle.

"Yumi!" They all cried out as about two crabs broke away from the circle and started to head towards her. Her eyes widened in fright and she began to run off to find a place to hide. She found a nearby cave to hide in, which was small enough for her to go through, keeping the crabs out. She struggled to breath as she tried to recover from the run.

Jeremy came back up, "You guys! This is bad! X.A.N.A is shutting down the scanners! If you get devirtualized, its all over!" "Oh great...as if having all these monsters without that problem wasn't bad enough..." Ulrich mumbled as he looked to Odd. Odd looked back at him, "So...what do we do now?" Ulrich grinned, "We could do what we always do and fight our way out." "Sounds good to me!"

The two of them turned back towards the monsters. "I saw we just worry about one portion of the monsters and make a path towards the tower. Once Aelita reaches the tower, she can deactivate it." Odd nodded to Ulrich's idea. "Okay. On the count of three..." "I'll virtualize your vehicles now..." Jeremy said as he began to type on the computer once more. They both shouted at the same time as Odd's overboard and Ulrich's motorcycle materialized in front of them, "THREE!"

Aelita jumped onto Odd's overboard with him as Ulrich jumped onto his motorcycle and they both began to make their way towards the monsters that blocked their path towards the tower. Odd shot at a few crabs and tarantulas as Ulrich took care of what few roaches and blocks there were.

Soon, a couple of wasps came after Odd, but they were destroyed before they were given the chance to shoot at him. Yumi's fan returned to her hand as she stood up straight to catch it, falling back onto her knees holding her side.

"Yumi!" Ulrich cried out as he picked up speed and headed over to her, picking her up by her arm and lifting her onto his bike behind him just as one of the tarantulas took a shot at her and missed by an inch. "Thanks, Ulrich..." Yumi weakly said as she wrapped her arms around his waist, wincing in pain.

Odd fell back to hover right next to Yumi and Ulrich on his bike, Aelita still with him holding onto him from behind, "You guys all right?" Yumi nodded, "We're okay..." Ulrich looked at her with a worried expression from the corner of his eye, but there was no time to argue, so he kept going. "Odd! Hurry up and get Aelita to the tower! Fast!"

Odd nodded and took off at a faster speed towards the tower, Ulrich following closely behind. Ulrich looked back at Yumi from the corner of his eye, "Yumi? Are you all right?" "Yeah...I'm fine...just feel...a bit weak, that's all..." Jeremy came back up, "Um, hey Ulrich? I wouldn't plan on getting any slower, the rest of the monsters are closing in on you, fast! And Yumi's down to only 20 life points! She can't get hit by anymore attacks!"

Not too soon after Jeremy had pointed it out, Ulrich had just barely had been able to dodge a few lasers from the oncoming swarm of monsters. "Gah! Won't they just give up already!" His whining was interrupted as a couple of mega tanks found their way up next to Ulrich and began trying to crush him in-between the two of them.

Aelita jumped off the overboard as they reached the tower and looked back towards Odd who began to turn himself around and started heading back towards Ulrich and Yumi. "Hurry up and deactivate the tower! I'm going back to help them!" Odd yelled to her as he made his way back down the path towards them. She gave him a worried look before entering the tower and heading up to the second platform inside.

"ODD!" Urlich cried out as his best friend came flying back towards him, jumping off of his overboard just before it hit one of the tanks, knocking it away from its course.

Aelita placed her hand on the screen that appeared before her, her name appearing on the screen as she lifted it back up. The word Code: came up and she typed in 'Lyoko'. Once she had done that, the data from the tower fell into the dark abyss and the small bubble of light appeared.

_**At the Super Computer**_

Jeremy typed furiously on the keyboard, clicking the enter button once he had finished about a second later. "Return to the past, now..." A blinding light filled the room from the holographic map in the middle of the room, engulfing everything in its path.

_**Back at the factory entrance**_

Ulrich ran over to the cable that dangled down and swung down to land in front of the elevator, the other three following close behind him. He hit the button inside and the elevator headed down to the super computer, where he knew Yumi would be awaiting. He stepped out of the machine as the doors reopened, only to reveal what he feared the most...

He ran over to Yumi's limp body and turned her over onto her back. The others rushed over to her as well, to see what was wrong with her. Jeremy checked for a pulse. "There's a pulse, but just barely...let's get her back to the school and call for an ambulance right away!" Odd and Aelita nodded in agreement as they helped Ulrich pick her up and carry her out.

'This is all my fault...Just hold on for a little longer Yumi! I promise you'll be okay! I'm sorry!' Ulrich thought to himself as carried her out of the factory and back towards the school with help from the others...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well...I tried to make it as interesting as I could. I hope you liked this chapter as well as you did the other two...I'll get to work on chapter four right away. Just remember, though, to leave a review once you finish reading this! I be so happy! And love you all forever! And yes! I am hyped up on sugar and am not feeling well right now...that's why I am acting like this...sorry...heh... Bye now!


	4. Chapter 4

Alrighty then...Now that I have your full attention, I shall tell you of something...which would be my next chapter, in which I shall do this...(Proceed to the story below to find out...)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich watched as they hauled Yumi into the back of the ambulance on the stretcher they had strapped her on, in the front of the school. "This is all my fault..." Jeremy scolded himself as he walked back over to join Aelita, who was also watching the scene.

"It wasn't your fault, Jeremy. You didn't know this would happen..." Aelita told him as she tried her best to comfort him. "You didn't know..." "But I should've...I should've seen it coming..." He replied to her in his depressed tone of voice, not feeling any better.

----------------------

"I shouldn't have told her to come...if she hadn't of come, she would've never gotten hurt." Ulrich scolded himself as Odd patted him on the back, "Don't blame yourself...it couldn't have been helped. Nothing could've been done to prevent it. You know that as well as I do. But what can be done right now is if you go with Yumi. I'm sure she wouldn't like to wake up all alone in the hospital by herself. And X.A.N.A might try something else while she's there, so she'll need her knight in white armor to protect her."

Ulrich smiled back at his best friend, "Thanks, Odd. You really know how to make a friend feel better." Odd smiled back at him before waving to him as he jumped into the back of the ambulance. One of the guys in the back looked at him awkwardly, "Hey! You aren't supposed to be in here!" "I'm her closest friend! Please let me go with her...It's the least I can do for her right now..."

The man let out a sigh as he looked towards the principle with a questioning look on his face. The principle looked back at him, and after some thought on the matter, he nodded his head towards them, "He can go..."

----------------------

The ambulance raced off down the road, sirens blaring as it headed towards the hospital. Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy watched for the vehicle until it disappeared from their view around a corner. The principle went back into the school to go and contact Yumi's parents and inform them on the situation.

Aelita looked back at Jeremy and Odd, "What do we do now, Jeremy?" Jeremy let out a sigh as he looked down at the ground. "Honestly, I don't know. The scan for any other activated towers came back up negative. No other activated towers were located. To say the least, I have no idea if X.A.N.A has anything to do with Yumi's condition. There isn't anything to back that theory up."

Odd walked up in front of Jeremy, grabbing onto his shoulders and slightly shaking him where he stood, "We can't just give up searching though...Yumi's life may be on the line. What about that scan you did? Didn't you get anything from it?" Jeremy just about jumped up five feet from his spot. 'He's right! The scan I did on Yumi before the incident! I saved the data I received from the scan just before X.A.N.A had taken over the systems!' Jeremy thought excitedly to himself.

"Let's go!" Jeremy yelled to his friends as he headed back into the woods, dragging the other two by their sleeves. "Hey! Where are you dragging us off to now, Einstein!" Odd yelled as Jeremy let go of them, letting them run themselves. "Back to the factory!"

----------------------

Ulrich waited out in the waiting room as he was instructed. They had to get Yumi stabilized before he could see her again after they had arrived at the hospital. It seemed as if it had been hours since they had arrived and had taken Yumi into emergency room. He couldn't stand not knowing if she was going to be okay or not, but the nurse told him she would come and tell him when he could go see her again, so he sat patiently.

Suddenly, the nurse who he had spoken to earlier came back to the waiting room and stood in front of him, "All right, hun...you can go see your friend now. She's in the recovery room. We managed to stabilize her." She smiled towards him, "Follow me please..."

She lead him out of the noisy waiting room and down the hall into a quieter section of the hospital. They passed a few doors from end of the hallway and walked into one of the rooms on their right. She led him to the bed at the very end of the room next to the window...

----------------------

Odd and Aelita watched in confusion as Jeremy typed furiously on the keyboard, clicking up windows here and there until he reached a certain window and began to scroll down it. "So, Einstein...what's all this about?" Odd interrupted him as he scrolled down more. He turned towards the two who were still looking at him as if expecting an explanation. "Well, its simple really. Just before X.A.N.A took over the controls systems to the scanner, I had managed to save the data from the scan I did on Yumi."

The looks on their faces lifted into excited, hopeful smiles of joy, "All right! That's wonderful!" Odd and Aelita went back to watching Jeremy expectantly as he went back to looking through the data. Then, suddenly..."Oh no!"

"What is it, Jeremy? Is something wrong?" Aelita asked as she placed her hand gently onto Jeremy's shoulder as he held his head firmly in his hands in disbelief. "Hey, man...you look like you're just gotten back from a horror movie...what's up? Come on! Tell us!" Odd pressed on, wanting to know what all the drama was about.

Jeremy turned towards them as he slid out from his chair and stood facing them, "X.A.N.A has managed to infect Yumi with a deadly virus...he must have infected her with it when she was devirtualized that day we found her passed out in her scanner...the only way to cure it would be to create an anti-virus, and that will take time. Not to mention that any physical strain on her body will activate the virus, causing it to drain her of her energy until there is nothing left. And, unfortunately, a return to the past won't change any of its effects."

The two who were listening were stunned by the news they had just received, understanding the deadly future that awaited their companion who now lay in the hospital, last heard in critical condition. "What do we do now, then, Jeremy?" Aelita asked, snapping out of the cruel thoughts that ran through her head that she thought might happen if they didn't do anything about it soon.

"Well, I'll call Ulrich and inform him about the situation we're in and find out how Yumi's doing. Meanwhile, you two head down to the scanners and get ready to head to Lyoko. The only way we'll be able to get the information we need for the anti-virus will be to go to sector five to recover the data we need for it. Knowing X.A.N.A, he's probably got some tricks up his sleeves for us to try and keep us away from that data and go after Ulrich and Yumi, so be careful."

The two nodded as they headed back for the elevator and Jeremy went back to typing on his computer, placing the headphone back onto his head. He pulled up the transfer data for Odd and Aelita, their pictures appearing on the screen in front of him.

"Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Aelita. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Aelita. Virtualization." He clicked the enter button and they were transported to Lyoko. He pulled up some more data and a small screen appeared in the middle that said: "Password". He typed in "Scipio" and the screen read "Access Granted".

The huge white ball with X.A.N.A's symbol on it appeared and swallowed the two of them, transporting them to the fifth sector. Jeremy typed furiously on the keyboard once more, pulling up the connection to Ulrich's phone line. There was a dial tone...

----------------------

Ulrich pulled out his phone as it vibrated in his back pocket and clicked the talk button as he placed it to his ear, "Hello? Jeremy?" "Ulrich! We've figured out what's wrong with Yumi. X.A.N.A has infected her with a deadly virus. I'll be able to make her an anti-virus, but in order to do that, I'll need some data from sector five. I've just sent Aelita and Odd there now. How is Yumi doing now? What's her condition?"

Ulrich shook his head as he snapped out of his daze, still processing all the information he had just received from his friend on the other line, "Um...yeah...Yumi. She's, uh...They managed to stabilize her, but she's sleeping right now." "All right...well. You stay with Yumi. If X.A.N.A does decide to attack, you two head back over here pronto. If Yumi's body is put under any stress, the virus will kick in and drain her of her strength. She'll be defenseless...not to mention that not even a return trip to the past will change any of the damage the virus will have done to her. So, be careful, Ulrich."

"Um...Right...uh..." He let out a sigh, having a lot of trouble handling the situation they were in. This was bad, and it was only getting worse...If Yumi was drained of too much of her energy, than she would surely...no. He wouldn't let that happen. He would protect her, no matter what. "All right Jeremy. I'll call you back if anything happens." "Right. Till then, take care." Ulrich nodded and clicked the talk button again, ending the call and placing his phone back into his back pocket.

He looked over to Yumi as she lay there sleeping next to him on the hospital bed. She looked peaceful now, unlike earlier, when her face was twisted in discomfort and pain when they had entered the emergency room. He reached over and grabbed her hand, which lay motionless at her side, holding it gently in his own, "Don't worry Yumi...I'll protect you...no matter what..."

----------------------

Well, what do you think? I know...not the best that I could do, but hey! Atleast it was a little bit longer than the others! Atleast...I think it is...Oh well, anyways...PLEASE REVIEW! I'll get to work on the fifth chapter soon! I've just been so busy here lately...


	5. Chapter 5

Okay then. Well, here's chapter five. Sorry to keep ya waitin, been in a stump and I haven't had that much time in a while to do it, so now that schools out for the rest of this year, 2005, I will be able to work more on the story for you readers out there who have enjoyed what I have written in this fanfic so far.

Thank you all so very much for your reviews! This chapter is dedicated to all you UlrichxYumi fans out there! Hope you like it. Later chapters will include the other featured couples in the story, but in future chapters! This one, I just hope the fans of this famous pairing like! Well, anyways, Merry Christmas! Laters!

-----------------------

_'Hey...Yumi?' 'Yes, Ulrich? What is it?' 'Um...are you still...still my friend?' 'Yeah, silly! Why wouldn't I be?' She smiled at him as he smiled lightly with a blush back at her. 'Hey! I know! Let's go over to the park and play! They have swings over there that we can play on! It'll be fun! Come on!' She told him as she grabbed his arms and dragged him towards the children's park down the street._

"Yumi..." Ulrich looked down at the girl he had loved since they had first met years before. She lay quietly in the bed next to him, breathing softly as the heart monitor beeped rhythmically on her other side. Her face was a bit pale, but her fever had gone down and she was able to sleep soundly once again in peace.

He held her hand tightly in his, but gently enough so that it wouldn't hurt her. 'Why?...Why did it have to be her? She's done nothing wrong...All she ever does is risk her life for the lives of others, never worrying about her own. If anything were to happen to her, though, I would never forgive myself...I don't know what I'd do if I were to lose you,Yumi.'

She stirred a bit in her sleep, turning over onto her side to face Ulrich. She looked so peaceful while she was sleeping. The serene look on her face reminded him of the past days they used to spend together, just the two of them.

_'Ulrich?' 'Yeah?' 'If you were granted one wish, one wish for anything at all, what would it be?' He looked at her with a look of suprise look on his face. He looked back towards the ground with a faint smile, 'My biggest wish would be...for my dad to be proud of me just for being me...for more simpler things...its not easy trying to do something big and difficult just for something so insignificant...I know its pretty stupid, but...'_

Yumi cut him off near the end, 'It's not stupid! In fact, I'll help you make your wish come true! I'll help you achieve your goal of making your father proud! Even if it means putting my life on the line for it!' She announced as she stood up on the swing in a proud manner, holding her fist up to her chest right over her heart, in a vowing manner.

_'Well, I wouldn't go as far as putting your life on the line, but thanks, Yumi...although, really, I think I'd like to do it on my own. Thanks for the help offering though, not that I didn't like it. It's just that...' She cut him off again, 'I know. And I completely understand. But even if I can't help, I'll be right there by your side to cheer you on! It's the least I can do for you...so, I promise I'll be there with you all the way!'_

_Ulrich smiled up at her as he got off of the swing, watching her swing back and forth on the swing while standing on it. 'You know, if you're not careful, you could fa-' Yumi lost her grip on the swing strap and she flew off towards the ground. Ulrich jumped out in front of her and she crashed into him head on, landing on his back on the ground. She jumped off and helped him up._

_'I'm sorry, Ulrich! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?' He brushed himself off and looked up at her with a smile, 'I'm fine. But the question is, are you?' She nodded, sending a smile back at him as well. Then, they laughed..._

A smile had crawled its way upon Ulrich's face as he thought of the good old days when they weren't worrying about X.A.N.A and his plots on world domination. Suddenly, the nurse came in, letting him know that he had to go home. He was told that the principle would be picking him up out front, so he headed out to wait at the front of the hospital for him.

He sat down on the bench right next to the doors that automatically opened and closed the moment you set foot on the mat in front of it. He kept watch for the principle, more flashbacks of his days in peace popping up in his head.

_'Well, I think it's about time we started heading back before everyone starts wondering where we are...' Yumi said, smiling back at him as she jumped back off of the swing. The sun had just started to sun beyond the trees overhead and the sky around them began to darken. 'Yeah...let's go. I'll walk you home...'_

_She smiled as he walked up next to her and grabbed her hand in his own, making her blush as they walked out of the park towards her house. 'Um...Ulrich?' He looked at her with a questioning look, 'Yes?' She looked up at him with her usual warm soft smile, 'Thanks for being my friend...If I had one wish, it would be to have this day last forever...so I could spend forever with you,Ulrich...'_

_His blush darkened at every word that popped up in her sentence, but one part of it rang through his mind like an echo for the rest of that night, making him feel as light as a feather, "_so I could spend forever with you,Ulrich..._"_

Even now he could hear those words he longed to hear once more now. But she couldn't tell him...he didn't think he would hear anything from her again now. If Jeremy and the others couldn't get that data from sector five, then they wouldn't be able to cure her...and he would surely lose her for good this time...like he almost had that last time, on Lyoko.

_'Woah! Ah...I can't hold on much longer...' She was about to fall into the digital sea...she had managed to grab a hold of a tree branch sticking out of the ground, but she was down by only one hand now. Ulrich was on his way, but she didn't think he'd reach her in time. She was just glad that it had been her and not him though...how bad she would feel if she'd have lost him._

_'Yumi!' She could hear him yelling from close by. Her hopes jumped straight through the ceiling as she heard him coming for her, but her grip was loosening. 'Ulrich! I can't hold on very much longer!' 'Hurry!' Jeremy yelled overhead. Ulrich reached the edge of the cliff and reached down for her, Aelita just now entering the tower, but he still couldn't reach her._

_'Ulrich...' Yumi gasped. Her hand was slipping, he knew he wouldn't be able to save her this time._

_'Ulrich! AHHHH!' She screamed as she fell towards the digital sea below. ' YUMIIII!' He reached out and watched in horror as she disappeared from his sight below into the data stream below. He couldn't believe it. She was gone. Like that. In a blink of an eye. He had lost her, for good. Aelita had deactivated the tower and time was reversed, but it didn't bring her back._

"Man...if it hadn't been for Jeremy finding out how to materialize Aelita when he did and had it not been for Aelita's sacrifice, then Yumi still wouldn't be here to this very day. I should at least be thankful for that much...and if we've been able to save her once, then we can do it again. I'll save her this time. I will, I promise." He mumbled to himself. Suddenly, a car that he recognized drove up. It was the principle.

He got up from his spot on the bench and walked over to the passenger side, the door opening up to reveal the principle with a half fake smile on his face, "Come on. Hop on in and we'll head back to the school. You must be worn out..." Ulrich nodded with a slight grin as he got into the car and sat down in the passenger's seat, putting his seat belt on.

"Thank you, sir." The principle looked over at him and then back at the road, "I'm sorry about all of this Ulrich, but there's nothing we can do for her now except pray for her to get better. Her parents are coming to visit her, so she won't be alone tonight. You need to get back to your room and get some sleep though." Ulrich nodded and they drove off away from the hospital back towards the school...

_'Goodnight, Ulrich.' Yumi waved to him as he neared the gate. As he reached it, he turned back around and looked to her. She had just closed the door after going inside. He smiled, the way he always smiled whenever he was around Yumi the way he was tonight, 'I love you, Yumi...goodnight.' He walked out the gate, closing it back behind him, and disappeared down the street..._

-----------------------

Well, anyways, again, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think in a review! Although, I think this is one of the most kawaii chapters so far, its you who I would like to know if its stinks or not from. But there is also one thing I would like to point out before you think too much about this. The flashbacks have to do with years before they had to deal with X.A.N.A, so it's only natural that Yum was a little more carefree back then, and there's also the point that she was maybe a couple or more years younger than she is now in the story. So, she can go acting like a goof and whatnot on a swing! Besides, the only one there with her was Ulrich, and you know how that goes. lol So, bye now!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a very long time and alot of you have looked forward to seeing more of the story up, but unfortunately alot of things have come up and I haven't found the time to do anymore of it for a while. Now, today, after going through weeks of bad fortune and hearing about 12 different deaths, 9 of them close to me and the other two from school and a friend, and getting into many different fights with my boyfriend and best friends, I decided to sit here while I'm online to write this. Just because I feel bad enough leaving you all waiting so long for the next chapter. Well, I'll stop talking now and get on with it...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a gloomy day for the gang the following afternoon. They sat on the bench they usually went to to meet Yumi after their class let out. It seemed so much different with her not there, like she was the link to the chain that kept them together and made everything so wonderful. "So...do you think you find a cure for her in time, Jeremy?" Odd asked in the voice that sounded not of his own. "I don't know Odd, but as long as Yumi doesn't fall under too much stress, she'll be okay..." Jeremy told him with semi-confidence.

Aelita looked to everyone with a confident look, "Come on everyone. Now isn't the time to get so down...Yumi is still here, so we have to keep trying to find a way to help her. I'm sure if she was here right now she would be telling you all to put on a smile and not to worry. And besides, if we do find a cure, there would BE nothing to worry about. So, come on!"

Ulrich smiled towards her, "You know, Aelita's right. If we want to help Yumi, sitting around here and moping isn't going to help her get any better. Once we find that anti virus, we can cure Yumi of that virus that X.A.N.A infected her with."

They all looked to each other with a smile full of renewed confidence. "Alright then, it's settled. No more moping. So, now that thats settled, while me and Aelita work on the cure for Yumi, you and Odd can go and visit Yumi in the hospital. I'm sure that she would enjoy the company." The two other boys nodded and ran off towards the hospital while Jeremy and Aelita headed off towards the factory through the forest entrance.

-------------------------------

Once Jeremy and Aelita had reached the end of the sewers, something told Jeremy there was something wrong. Worried about this feeling that had overcome his senses, he hurried up the ladder and pulled out his laptop, opening it up...it was turned off. "What? But...if its turned off, that would mean...!" Becoming very concerned of this, he tried turning it back on. After a few rounds of trying, it finally responded and turned back on, only to find his worst fear come true, "A tower has been activated!"

----------------------------

Odd and Ulrich were stopped halfway down the hall from Yumi's room by one of the nurses shortly after reaching the hospital. "I'm sorry, but you can't go down there right now. The cops are investigating the scene to find out what happened..." Both boys concerned, they decided to ask her what had happened...

"Well, this morning, one of the patients family came in to visit for a while. But soon, the father and son had left to go home, the mother staying with the patient for the night. I had gone in to check on them a couple of times throughout the night...it was such a peaceful sight...hard to imagine that nightmare this morning after that scene..." Her face was filled with a kind of sadness while she told her story. "But, when morning came around, the madness began...The child's mother had gone down to get breakfast after she had woken up. She was so kind to everyone then...but after that, when she had come back, she seemed quiet and gave cold glares towards everyone who tried to greet her. And not too soon after she had entered the patients room again, we heard the shattering of glass. We ran in there to find her and the patient gone. The question is, though, is where they disappeared to. We have no idea if they jumped out of the window or what."

Ulrich and Odd listened in horror, knowing that this was one of X.A.N.A's doings. But, just to make sure, they asked her the question that they were dying to have answered, "Um...did you know the patient's name?"

"It was Yumi something...I heard her mother speak her name over and over last night, but I never got their last name. See, I'm not their official nurse, I just work down these halls and decided to peep in on them from time to time to make sure they were doing okay, seeing as to how this one was a special case...doctors couldn't find the source to why she was becoming so weak...strange, huh..." She turned and left to head further down the hall towards the place where the cops were still investgating the witnesses.

Odd and Ulrich looked towards each other with horror struck looks on their faces. "We need to head back to the factory!" Ulrich announced quietly towards Odd, who only nodded in reply. They turned back towards the stairs and headed back down towards the first floor, not bothering on waiting for the elevator.

------------------------------

"Oh no, Jeremy...look!" Aelita exclaimed with fright as she pointed towards the main computer screen back in the factory. Jeremy looked towards the screen and located the source of Aelita's fright, "No! X.A.N.A must of logged into the transfer data and sent Yumi to Lyoko! We have to-" The computer made a small noise as the mail icon popped up on the screen, interupting Jeremy's sentence. "It's from X.A.N.A..." He opened up the e-mail sent to him, "It says, Send Aelita to Lyoko and we shall make our trade. If not, the one I have taken will not return..."

Aelita looked to Jeremy, "I have to go..."

Jeremy sighed, "Aelita...it's all a trap. Can't you see, even if we do give you to him, he isn't going to give Yumi back. He wants us gone so he can escape to earth and take it over with no set backs. And he has to get rid of us first to do that, and if we send you to him, Yumi will be the first to go...and we can't let that happen. We're to wait for Ulrich and Odd to get here. Once they arrive, we can figure out what to do next and then go from there."

Aelita heaved a burdened sigh, "I guess you're right...so what do we do now then?" Jeremy turned back towards the screen and began to type as he placed the headphones on his head, "We get Ulrich and Odd over here."

-------------------------

"We're almost there...we heard about it at the hospital. X.A.N.A possesed her mother and jumped out the window from the third floor..." Ulrich told Jeremy over the phone after hearing Jeremy's side of the story. "Okay then...once you and Odd get here, we'll figure out what to do from there." Jeremy explained to him. "Rodger that, Jeremy. See you two soon." They both hung up and Ulrich and Odd continued on their way, heading into the forest not soon after the call had ended.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Okay...sorry the stories so short, but my talents are being run short today. Not to mention I have other things I still have to do at the moment...supper's ready also...so, yeah. Hope you enjoyed it. Well, laters...


	7. In rememberance

These three were all fellow students of mine loved and cherished by many. In rememberance of them, I have decided to post a chapter dedicated on passing on their existance to the world. these people have made a difference in our lives, maybe if you care enough to ask more about them, they will make one in yours too. We love you guys dearly and hope you find peace in the afterlife...Brittaney AKA Crystal

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

News just in:

On the day of March 26, 2006, our dear friend Kyle Adams was tragically killed in a car accident. He was killed instantly. Kyle Adams was a well loved student attending Santa Fe Highschool (TX) and also a very good friend to all. On my behalf, I should tell you all now that I knew him not personally, but the following Monday I found out truley how much of an impact he was on the people who attended this school. Being there on that gloomy day was hard enough even for one who only just learned of his existance, seeing all the sad faces and hearing all of the crying comming from down the halls and inside the classrooms. He was a great influence to us all. He was both on the football team and the baseball team. He neither drank nor smoked or did any kind of drugs. He was the role model we all wish we could be, but probably never will be. We shall never forget how much he touched our hearts. His parents are suffering the most out of this tragic loss, but what hurts me most is knowing that he only had one more year left to graduate...and now he won't. These are some of the thoughts that ran through my head as we all entered the main hall on that monday and prayed for him.

In rememberance of Kyle Adams, R.I.P.  
3-26-06  
------------------------------------------------------------

I am also deeply sadened to say that another one of our beloved students have passed away this year. Her name was Chelsey Campbell, and she was loved and admired till the day she finally passed away on 12-09-06 from cancer. She had held on longer than anyone would have hoped, but she could no longer hold on to what little life she had left. She inspired us all as she fought for about a year and a half against this unseen enemy. She gave us hope, and showed us that you dont have to give up. It was a terrible loss...But she will not be forgotten. She will live on in our hearts. She will stay by our sides as we too fight to live on. She has shown us courage!

CHELS, WE STILL BELIEVE!

RIP  
------------------------------------------------------------  
It seems that the sadness just will not end...It pains me so to say that yet another student has joined the two that had left us just before her. She too was killed in a car accident, dying at the scene. I knew you not, but just knowing your friends and seeing them in pain is enough to tell me that you must have been a good friend for them to be so deeply hurt, so in turn I also feel their agony. We shall miss you and all the other students who have left us this year, not because they walked the stage, but because they walked the stairs up to the golden gate to heaven. I wish you best of luck in your new home up in the clouds. We all have to leave at some time, but I just wish you guys hadn't of left so soon...

Cathrine, may you rest in peace.

11-19-06


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry for the way long wait for an update. Been so much crap going on (I know you are all probably tired of hearing all of this, but it is a drama fanfic lol)...I've just basically gotten into a big fight with my best friend, most likely have lost her. Two of my grandmothers have passed away this year. I just moved to a new house with my new boyfriend (I love him to pieces though! He said he hopes to make me his wife someday. :D Not every day you hear that from the one you love!) And now my sister is claiming that my uncle on my mom's side raped her while she was up in trinity visiting our mother. (Parent's divorced about 10 years ago ..) Well, anyways, my life story over, here is chapter 7 and maybe 8 if I get to it this morning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the two boys neared the factory a thought hit Ulrich fast, "Wait...what happened to Yumi's mother?" And as if on cue, Mrs. Ishiyami came flying down at them from one of the tree tops above them. Unable to react fast enough and caught off their guard, she grabbed Odd by the shoulder and sent him flying into Ulrich back away from the bridge. "Man! We don't have time for this! Yumi's life depends on me getting there to her!" He shouted as Odd helped him up.

"Ulrich, we may not both be able to go, but I can hold off mom long enough for you to go help rescue Yumi. I'll catch up with you later." Ulrich nodded as the blonde haired boy got into his figting stance and smirked at Yumi's mother. "I never did like over-protective parents!" He shouted as he lunged at her, giving Ulrich just the chance he was waiting for.

He took his chance and ran across the bridge into the factory building and into the elevator. She looked towards the factory after him but was distracted by Odd, "Hey! I thought I was your favorite boy!" He shouted as he picked up a stick near him and ran at her with it. She mearly slapped it from his grasp and sent him flying into a tree with a bolt of electricity. X.A.N.A's marks in her eyes pulsated as she smirked at Odd's bruised body lying limp against the tree...

--------------

Ulrich ran out of the elevator into the super computer room where Jeremy and Aelita were waiting. "Where's Odd?" Jeremy asked as he looked to Ulrich, who only shook his head disappointedly. "He had an appointment with Yumi's possesed mother." Aelita gasped.

Now not only did she have one soul weighing down her actions, but she had two. None of them could actually take on a possesed human or a polymorphic spector. It was impossible. She had to deactivate the tower to save Odd and then find an antidote for Yumi before the virus kills her. "You two head down to the scanner room. I should be able to locate Yumi's location on Lyoko by the time you reach the scanners." They both nodded and did as they were told.

He typed furiously on his keyboard until he heard their voices come up from the scanner room. "Okay Jeremy," Came Aelita's voice, "we're ready." "Alright you guys. I've located Yumi in the ice region. In fact, she is inside the activated tower..." Jeremy said worriedly.

---------------------------

'I have to keep X.A.N.A occupied...just for a while anyway...I'm sure Jeremy and the others will be able to deactivate the tower soon.' Odd thought to himself as he ran for his life through the woods, trying to escape Mrs. Ishiyami. "I hope you guys know what you're doing..." He mumbled to himself as he stopped for a breather. X.A.N.A wasn't too far behind him...

--------------------------

As the two Lyoko warriors materialized and fell to the ground, they were greeted by a couple of blocks. "Aelita, watch out!" Ulrich cried out as he used his sword to block the laser attack that was shot at her. She backed up behind him as he blocked off shots from the monsters. "Aelita," Jeremy's voice came over the intercom,"let Ulrich take care of the blocks there. Head for the tower. It should be well in your sight if you look behind you."

And as he had told her, the glowing red tower stood high behind them. Ulrich blocked off a few more shots and then used his super sprint over to one block, jumping on top of it and stabbing it in the eye with his impact attack, jumping off of it to the other and doing the same. As he landed nimbly back on his feet infront of Aelita, the blocks exploded and the two warriors took off for the tower.

As they reached the tower, around 5 hornets came swooping down to stop them. One of them shot at Aelita, hitting her in the shoulder. "You guys! Be careful! Aelita, you're down to 80 life points!" Jeremy shouted at them. Ulrich helped her up and blocked off a few more shots with his sword. "This isn't going to be easy...Hang on Princess!" He held her in one arm and blocked off attacks as he used his super sprint to get over to the tower with Aelita.

"Go in and get Yumi. Then, deactivate the tower. I'll stay here and fight off these guys." She nodded to him and ran into the tower. Upon entering, she spotted Yumi lying on the platform unconcious. "Jeremy! I've got Yumi! She's safe, but unconcious."

Suddenly Yumi's eyes shot open and she stood up, picking up Aelita by the neck with her. "Y-yumi! What are you doing?!" Yumi just grinned and held out one of her fans as she jumped over the side of the platform, taking Aelita with her. As they fell, Aelita watched in horror as Yumi's fan flew at the top of the tower and sliced the data window in half.

On the outside of the tower, after the last hornet fell and exploded, Ulrich turned and watched in horror as the tower dissolved away. "YUMI!" "Ulrich! Hurry to another tower! The girls are fine, but it seems Yumi is being possesed by X.A.N.A and she's taken Aelita to another sector!" Ulrich nodded as his bike materialized in front of him, "There's one just south of your current position. Hurry!"

------------------

Odd looked back in time to see Yumi's mother colapse as X.A.N.A's control on her slipped away. He picked her up best he could and carried her to the factory with him, so he knew she was out of danger from the forest. He set her down against the wall infront of the hanging ropes and swung down infront of the elevator.

------------------

As the elevator opened, Jeremy looked over to see the other blonde haired boy looking straight back at him, "Hurry down to the scanners! I'll fill in the details on the trip to Lyoko." "I guess that means I haven't missed too much of the party then..." Odd replied as the door closed and he desended further down to the scanner room.

-------------------

"Odd's on his way Ulrich." He gave a sigh of relief at Jeremy's words as he entered the tower and jumped into the data stream. As he flew back up and drove outside into the mountain region, Jeremy spoke up again, "From here, head towards northeast. That tower should take you to the forest region, where you will find the two girls." "Gotchya Jeremy." He replied as he drove off at top speed towards the other tower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meh...I think I'll save the rest for chapter 8 lol. I think I have enough for this chapter on here anyways. I went back and read alot of the reviews and just felt like making a quick point. Not being rude, but I don't care what you guys think about how I write my stories. I do take some things to mind, but I just write for the pure joy of getting my ideas out to others. And the reason why I don't update alot is cause unlike alot of people, I'm not much of a computer person nor do I have all the time in the world to spend on a computer. I'm not mad or anything, just answering questions. :P I love you all and I want to satisfy your wanting of more of the story, you just have to understand that I just got done with high school and am trying to get on my feet. Anyways, thanks for reading! I enjoy the reviews!


End file.
